


Screaming O: My Secret, For Him

by TheFightingBull



Series: Rules [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 7, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Bondage, SladeRobin Week, Smut, Ugly Truth stolen scene, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason and Dick are having some fun together when they receive a request for aid from Batman and company.





	Screaming O: My Secret, For Him

“Almost there, Dick, almost there,” Jason encouraged, his left-hand massaging Dick’s bare thigh while his right pressed the dildo up inside, his goal Dick’s prostate. He leaned down and kissed the smooth tan skin above his lover’s ass as he gently twisted and pushed at the vibrator. “Almos –”

The loud, surprised moan told Jason he had in fact reached his destination. He smiled and left the thick silicon object and reached across the bed for the newest toy he’d been dying to try on Dick. It was called “Screaming O My Secret Ring For Him”. He’d bought it off Amazon for only thirty bucks. He just hoped it wouldn’t be a dud. You never knew with sex toys.

It was better than buying from Spencer’s though. Trying to explain to a barely legal teen that the fucking sex swing had not at all lived up to his hype while a mother of two looked over the wallets and purses behind him had been mortifying and enraging. The clerk had blushed the entire time as she tried to get through their return policy on objects meant for adults. It didn’t help that a couple of college jerks were laughing and making jokes about Jason being a fag or something.

A simple return had turned into a fight and an escort out of the mall by the fucking rent-a-cops. He was asked not to return but they hadn’t drawn up any paperwork for a criminal trespass, so he knew they wouldn’t stop him. Still, he wasn’t going back for that kind of shit. He’d stick with amazon, thank you very much.

Very carefully, Jason first pulled Dick’s balls and scrotum through the ring, then taking his not quite flaccid length, he helped guide it through as well. Everything was set up for their “dirty date night” and Jason couldn’t wait to see how quickly he could get Dick to scream and sob his name. Maybe if he did it in record time, he’d let his lover cum.

“What the fuck is that?” Dick raised his blindfolded head up and Jason frowned as he heard something that wasn’t their toys vibrating.

Before Jason could tell Dick to ignore it, loud beeping from their comms devices went off. “Fuck!” Jason snapped. “That’s an all hands call!” He reached over and took the silk tie off Dick’s eyes. “Guess we’re getting fights and arrests instead of orgasms and sleep.”

Dick held still for him as Jason untied his wrists and ankles. “We need to move quick; Batman never calls an all hands unless it’s important!”

“I know, I know!” Jason grumbled.

* * *

Dick wasn’t entirely sure what happened. One minute they were all four fighting Mr. Freeze and the next he and Tim were bound together, back to back on two chairs. Their wrists tied together and their feet tied to legs of their chairs. Not to mention the blindfolds. He wondered how far out Batman and Red Hood were. Thankfully, Damien was at home with Alfred nursing a nasty case of bronchitis.

“You alright,” he asked of Tim, hoping the young man wasn’t unconscious.

“Yeah, just a headache, you?” Dick opened his mouth to tell him he was fine when he hissed in alarm. “Nightwing! Where are you hurt?”

He blushed profusely as he shook his head and waited to catch his breath, his entire body shivering at the vibrating ‘bullet’ against testicles. What the hell had turned it on? They’d been in such a rush and removing the toy while hard would have hurt more than just ignoring it at the time. Still, it shouldn’t have mattered if he wore it not! The toy was off and the ring at home!

“Nightwing!” The Red Hood called over the comms.

“‘M fine,” He whispered. “I’m fine.”

He concentrated hard on the vibrating, willing the damned thing to stop.

“Nightwing?” Batman asked cautiously over the channel.

“I’m fine, I…” he stalled nervously and glared at darkness in forced over his eyes. “Red Hood just shocked me.”

“What? When?” Red Hood spat with denial.

“Just now,” he growled through gritted teeth as the vibrating finally ceased. All the more proof that Jason was being a real prick. “Don’t be an asshole, Hood. You _know_ what you did.”

“Red Hood’s not anywhere near you?” Red Robin pointed out very unhelpfully.

“He must be close, and he knows what he did, so let’s just drop it,” he sighed.

“You’re full of shit, Nightwing,” Jason growled, the man clearly incapable of taking a hint, especially when Nightwing cried out in surprise at a quick vibration. “You okay?

“Don’t even play innocent, that’s not funny!” Dick snarled quietly, knowing with the timing of the bursts it was most definitely Jason.

“What the Hell are you talking about?”

“Playing with the ring!” Dick hissed as his face burned. He didn’t want Bruce, Tim, or Babs to hear this! Oh God, what if Alfred was listening in too?

“What ring?” Jason asked and another longer, more intense vibration ripped another moan from Nightwing. “Are you… Are you… still wearing _it_?”

“Yes, I was in a hurry and it’s hard to remove when it’s you know…” He flustered. Jason laughed loudly in his and Tim’s ears. “It’s _not_ funny, now will you please quit!”

“I promise you and everyone listening in, I’ve had nothing to do with your predicament,” The Red Hood snickered.

He frowned at the thought, but maybe Jason was telling the truth. Dick had been warned it was a cheapie from Amazon. They both heard and ready plenty of stories about low quality sex toys going off randomly or just not working as advertised. Maybe the item was defective?

“Are…are you sure you’re okay?” Tim asked gently.

“I’m fi – aaah,” Dick moaned and bucked his hips in the chair, pulling against the ropes that held him and Tim to their respective chairs. He moaned obscenely as the item clenching around him didn’t turn off. He felt himself harden painfully against the jockstrap. He was mortified.

“Batman and I are almost there,” He heard Jason giggle. “Hang tight, Nightwing.” 

Dick tried so hard to focus on what was being said, but as the vibrating ring continued to work him, his breathing picked up and that’s all he heard for several long, excruciating, toe-curling seconds.

“Oh God, it isn’t sex pollen is it?” Tim asked worriedly. “You guys wouldn’t be dumb enough to experiment with that stuff, would you?” 

Dick’s eyes squeezed shut as a high keen was wrenched from his lips, the toy pulsating and intensifying. The bullet pressed in the most delicious way into his testicles. He heard Batman snap something at Red and Red, but the pressure and speed of the toy wrapped about his cock and balls made everything fuzzy.

“I need,” Dick tried and cried out again, loudly. “Oh I need…”

“I know what you need. I’ll get you out of there and we’ll get you and it off.” Jason’s voice broke through the haze of sexual need and horrifying humiliation.

Poor Tim! What must he be thinking?

“Red Hood!” Batman snapped and the voice and tone of his mentor and father, nearly drained any enjoyment he’d been so close to achieving. “Now isn’t the time for your lip. Focus on getting to Nightwing and Red Robin. If you aren’t mature enough to handle this situation, you can hang back and wait for me to bring them both back.” 

“As if!” Red Hood snapped.

“Hey!” Nightwing snapped, his anger distracting him from the insistent toy. “Both of you, lay off. We’re fine. No one’s even in here. If they were, they would have done something by now.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Tim added quickly. “As I said a moment ago, it’s completely empty in here and I’m starting to wonder if we were grabbed in hopes of distracting the two of you from Mr. Freeze.”

Huh. Did that mean Tim wasn’t blindfolded?

Batman didn’t bother to argue with the logic of his third ward.

He was about to add a little consolation to Red Hood and Batman, to let them know it had stopped, when he spasmed painfully against his bonds. The toy must have been turned up as high as it could go as he yelped and whimpered. His black hair was sticking to his face with sweat, and his breath was getting labored.

“Please, please, please,” Dick moaned, trying to grind his hips into the air.

“Nightwing?” His brother’s timid voice tried.

“Fuck it…It feels… It feels so…” Dick arched his back as much as he could and shivered violently. “It gets so intense and then it just… I can’t...” He pouted in a forlorn cry.

“Oh fuck, what if it’s the comms frequencies out here?” Jason’s asked. “If it’s caught on a frequency that’s being heavily utilized it could…” He suppressed a laugh.

“Oh God, Jay….Red… Oh,” Dick continued to moan and when he heard another chuckle, Dick’s temper snapped. “You’re such an ass!” He more moaned then snapped and that was worse than Jason laughing at him! “Oh… oh…No…”

He could have sworn he heard Tim gasp something, but he was close, so close…He bucked and spasmed as he tried to get more friction, more anything to get off. And yet he knew he should be fighting it. Knew it was going to traumatize poor Tim!

“Cum for me, Blue-Bird,” A deep, raspy voice snarled in their earpieces.

He nearly screamed both in shock and in release as he did exactly what he’d been told, completely unaware of the cacophony of shouts and angry insults thrown by Red Hood, Red Robin, and Batman.

* * *

Slade grinned as he stood atop the catwalk and looked down at his lover tied up and blindfolded next to Red Robin. That would teach Dick about disobeying his rules. Though, he had a feeling Jason had creatively misinterpreted them. He supposed he had to give it to younger of the two. Slade made them promise not to fuck each other. Jason must have decided that toys weren’t each other and didn’t count.

He’d need to be a lot more specific in the future.

Either way, forcing an orgasm from Dick while Red Robin and Daddy-Bats listened had been the perfect punishment for going along with Jason’s terrible idea. It would certainly teach him not to sneak around or let Jason talk him into misbehaving while he was supposed to be out of town.

Now all that remained was figuring out and enacting Jason’s punishment.


End file.
